Mabelplier
by PFDroids5198
Summary: An older Mabel creates a Youtube channel.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel age 23, wearing glasses and headphone, arrives, turns on the camera and greets, "Hello everybody, my name is Mabelplier, and welcome to my new channel! So I don't have a lot of time to stay here, my Great uncle or Grunkle needs me for something so I made the account and decided to greet you all and explain why I made this.", I have always wanted to be famous so why not make a channel? So while I don't have anything available for your entertainment, you can request something in the comments. It can be anything.

So thats all for now and I'll see you...in the next video! Bye!


	2. Cleverbot Evie

Mabel wearing sparkly headphones and glasses appears. "Hello everybody. My name is Mabelplier and welcome to Cleverbot Evie. So my brother and uncle have been telling me to play this game. So here we go."

"Hello Evie"Mabel greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Evie responded.

"Did you just wink when you said that? Please do not wink. No winking! Anyway uhh... What are your hobbies?"

"Me to"

"Um what? There are a lot of things wrong with that. First that made no sense to what I just said. Second you spelled too wrong."

"Anyway uh.. What are you? (Are you a demon?)

"I am me"

"I realize that. But what are you? I can't do much more of this. Ok umm... What do you ship? Everyone ships something. I ship Wen- Actualy its not important what I ship. What do you ship? (You heard nothing!)"

"Phineas and Isabella."

What is that? Is that a reference? Are people gonna be mad because I don't know this. Hey! I saw that! Stop typing that! Stop now!" Mabel said.

"Ok so cleverbot if you don't get this question I'm done with you. What is 2+2? An easy question."

"4"

"YES! Finally! Ok just to be sure lets ask another number question. Whats 1 + 2?"

"An uneducated question."

"Ok I am done. I do take requests so request games you want me to play and please hit that like button and thank you for watching and I'll see you in the next one. Buh-bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Man I really need to stop listening to family members."


	3. Breaking the bank

Mabel wearing sparkle headphones and glasses is seen.

"Hello everybody my name is Mabelplier and welcome to Breaking the bank. This is the first game in a series of games known as the Henry Stickman series. Also this is the shortest in the series.

So I am gonna try to do these in order but if I fuck it up I apologize. So lets get this started.

"Teleporter is really speaking to me right now." Mabel said and clicked it.

The guy pressed the button and teleported halfway inside the wall and halfway out.

"I am looking at this and now that I think about it that would be unbelievably horrible."

Mabel then clicked laser drill.

"I believe this is a damn classic. Just laser your way in."

As the laser cut Mabel immediatly realized what was about to happen as the wall fell on Henry.

"That was actually expected."

Mabelplier clicked explosion next.

"If you ask me this is the worst fucking way to get into a bank. Wouldn't it be just a tiny bit to loud."

Mabel watched as Henry approached the dynamite.

"3, 2, and 1." Mabelplier said at the exact time the explosion went off.

"Ok. Next!"

Mabel clicked shovel.

"Ok Zelda reference. That's a nice touch."

Henry dug far. Right into an oncoming train.

"Damn! I thought I made it." Mabel cursed.

Mabel selected wrecking ball.

"Ok. Let's Miley Cyrus this shit."

Mabel said as the ball immediatly hit Henry.

" There is absolutely no surviving that."

"Ok last one."

Henry Stickman tied himself inside a money bag and was carried into the safe. He cheered right before an alarm went off.

"I just have one question. How the hell did he tie that knot? Did i just question the logic of a cartoonish game? I need to stop hanging out with Dip-I mean Alexsepticeye."

Alex out of breath ran in.

"Not...cool...Mabel." He said and nearly collapsed.

Well I'm gonna go help him get his breath so thank you so much for watching and I'll see you in the next episode. Buh-bye!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you ran 20 miles just to say three words?"

"Nope. I ran 21 and a half miles"


	4. short lil update

**Hey guys! Whats up? Its me Pfdroids and I have a question. Would you like for Dipper to have a channel. For now it is AlexSepticeye but I'll probably change it when the journal comes out. I also have channels planned for Soos and Stan and Ford.**

 **So leave suggestions for what you want. Thanks!**


	5. The Super Smashing Brother Bet

"Hello everybody! My name is Mabelplier and welcome to Super Smash Bros 4! I'm here with my brother Dipper who just got back from Ireland not too long ago."

"Top of the mornin to ya! Check out my channel. Alexsepticeye." Dipper said with a smile and maybe just a bit too loudly.

"Could you stop with the accent?!" Mabel said with a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"I've been in Ireland for two years. It can't just go away. Just calm the frick down." Dipper replied with a somewhat smug look.

"Anyway we are gonna play regular smash so lets do this!" Mabel said and chose Mario.

Dipper was silent for a moment.

"Uh...Dip?"

Dipper took a deep breath.

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Dipper yelled.

"You go to Ireland for 2 years and now you're loud as shit." Mabel grumbled.

"Anyway three 2 minute rounds. We made a bet as well. The loser has to post whatever the other says they have to post on their channel." Dipper explained.

"Not like anyone would watch your channel anyway." Mabel teased as they fought.

"Shut up."

Mabel chuckled a bit.

After the first round they went into sudden death. Mabel won immediatly.

"Shit I lost. I still have a second chance. Can't blow it."

"Who are you talking to?

Dipper shrugged.

They began round two.

Mabel's eyes grew at the end of the round.

"How did you beat me? I always beat you at Smash bros!

It all came down to the next round.

Much to Dipper's dismay Mabel won.

"Take that bro!" Mabelplier shouted with much delight.

"Check out Dipper's channel soon for an embarrassing video of him that he will never be able to get people to stop asking about. And as always I'll see you... In the next video. Buh-bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what video do you want me to post?"

Remember when Wendy moved to California back in 2016 and Pacifica visited and then you let them talk you into going to the mall as a-"

"OH FUCK ME!"

"Hahaha!"


	6. We're baaaack!

AlexSepticEye and Mabelplier will be returning soon. For now watch some Steven Universe. Or Rick and Morty. Or whatever you're into. See ya real soon!

P.S. I have no idea what game to play. So if you guys know please say. Thanks!


	7. Chapter delay

Mabel was back wearing her usual stuff. Glasses and a sweater that had Bill Cipher chained and in a cage. "Hello everybody. My name is Mabelplier and welcome to a vlog." She said not sure how to start this particular vlog. "Anyway sorry for the shortage of chapters but the author has been doing a different story. But from what I've heard he's doing about 3 in the next few weeks so that's something to look forward to." Mabel said and looked at the camera and mouthed "help me" before turning off the camera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A cloaked figure appeared. The figure spoke in a very low voice. Very manly. "Hello. I am the author. I had Dipper and Mabel tied up and thrown into a closet so I could talk to you about this. I mean I could leave an authors note but where is the fun in that? Why not kidnap Dipper and Mabel instead? Anyway I wanna do a reading your comments for both Alexsepticeye and Mabelplier. So look forward to that so yeah. Thanks for watching and I'll see you in the next video. Bye!" The camera began to gade to black.

"JK! I also want to tell you why I haven't gotten around to doing these lately. I've had some personal buisness. Weight problems and stuff. And also because I've been working on a story called After the Falls Part 1. It is a sequel to Before the Falls by Jet Engine. So check that out if you like her stuff. So yeah that's about it. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see y'all in the next fanfiction. See ya bitches!" The Author said. Two figures appeared behind him.

"Stan and Ford!? But you don't even have a youtube parody yet!" The Author exclaimed. "Yeah we do. You just haven't posted it." Stan said. The Author looked to the camera. "Look forward to that!" He said as a punch came torward him and the camera was turned off.


End file.
